Evangelion Heroes: A touch of Venom
by Grey11893
Summary: After running away from his duties at NERV, due to Misato berating him on fighting the 2nd Angel so recklessly, Shinji thought he was all alone and forever misunderstood. But something proclaims that she understands him and she gives Shinji great power...
1. Chapter 1

**Evangelion Heroes: A touch of Venom**

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Venom (the symbiote). This is a simple non-profit fanfiction.

Summary: After running away from his duties at NERV, due to Misato berating him on fighting the Angel so recklessly, Shinji thought he was all alone and forever misunderstood in the world. But something proclaims that she understands him and she gives Shinji powers beyond those of normalcy…

My tenth story (and still, none of them are completed)! Yet another Evangelion Heroes; and a slightly different one than usual, I cannot take full credit for this story, as it was suggested to me by Azure Dragon of the East, a fellow writer (he also holds seniority over me, by how long he has been on Fanfiction), he also wrote a story about Shinji becoming Spawn (from Image Comics, I think its Image Comics, I could be wrong).

Chapter 1: Upside down

'Uhh…' a groan came from a 14 year old boy known as Shinji Ikari. His vision slowly started to fix itself, going from blurry to him being able to see with his usual clarity. He felt strange, as if he were more…powerful, stronger than he had ever been in his life.

He also felt like he was upside down. He gasped in fright when he saw that he was indeed upside down, at least 40 stories high, suspended by a strange black…rope. He was staring at his reflection, but it couldn't possibly be him that he saw. He stared at the face that was more of a mask, a black mask with large white eyes.

'Wha-what's going on?' he spoke out loud in a panicked voice. How did this happen? How did he get here? How was he doing this?

'_Don't worry darling, I did this to you'_ a voice told him, in his mind.

'Who-who are you? What d-did you do to me?' he asked, still panicking.

'_You were so hurt, so alone, I couldn't help it. I know what rejection feels like, I did this to help you, love'_ the feminine voice said, somehow, after the voice had spoken; Shinji felt…safe, and secure, like nothing was going to go bad.

'What's going on?' Shinji asked, basking in the positive emotions that surged through him.

'_I made it so that you are stronger than any other human on the planet, faster too'_ the voice told him.

'W-where are you? I don't see you' he asked, still trying to adapt to this strange event.

'_You're wearing me, I can change my appearance to whatever you want or…desire'_ the voice said, suggestively, causing Shinji to blush underneath his "mask". The voice giggled at his embarrassment, _'You don't need to be ashamed for your desire; everyone has desires'_

'B-but where did you come from? How did you find me?' he asked, still trying to figure out how he had gone from being in the Tokyo-3 wilderness to being suspended, upside down from a tall building and staring at his reflection with a voice in his head, in clothes he had never seen before.

'_Don't you remember, sweetie? You found me…'_

[Flashback]

Shinji had just run away from Misato's apartment. She had snapped at him for defeating the Angel, the thing he was being forced to do by his father. He had done what had to be done and she had berated him for it. She had obviously only taken him in so he would be easier to use, easier to toy with his feelings, he was just some pawn on a chess board for her and the whole of NERV.

He really was pathetic; he should just end it all. No need to suffer through it anymore and cause more harm to people whenever he tried to do something right. The pilot of Unit-01 had just left the movie theatre he had spent most of the night in. It was still a few more hours till dawn and being in the city had made him feel like he was being suffocated, boxed in, so he fled to the countryside.

He was simply wondering around, no real destination in mind, when he spotted something just ahead of where he was standing. It was a crater, dirt and earth had been kicked up, as if something had fallen with an incredible force and skidded to a halt through the earth.

Shinji went over to investigate what it was, hoping it would keep his mind off of his dark thoughts.

'What's that?' he wondered out loud.

He was standing just above the small crater and there was a metallic sphere, a bit bigger than a soccer ball, with a large crack running halfway around it. Shinji began to feel uneasy just staring at it, something was telling him to reach out to the sphere. Soon Shinji was unable to quell this urge, and he stepped down and touched the sphere gently, oddly enough, it was cool to the touch. Shinji ran his fingers around the sphere, and cried out in fright as black ooze leapt at his hand from the crack, and it was soon crawling up his arm, enveloping him and soon, the world went black.

[Flashback end]

'You were stuck in that metal ball?' Shinji asked, wondering what his stupidity had got him into.

'_Yes, but you freed me. So it is only natural that I should repay your good deed, unlike that Misato woman. She wasn't very grateful for what you did, was she?'_ the voice asked.

'No…she wasn't…wait how do you know about that?' Shinji asked, how did it…she, know about the Angel battle and Misato if she was stuck inside that metal prison?

'_I can read your emotions, and if they are strongly tied to a memory I can get a rough idea of the event. I know how much it hurt you Shinji; she doesn't understand what its like to be alone, does she? But I do, you can trust me'_ the voice said.

'Why were you alone; were you stuck in that sphere for a long time?' Shinji asked the feminine voice, feeling sorry for her if his suspicion turned out to be true.

'_Yes, a very long time. My first…helper was cruel; he had his friends trap me and try to murder me many times. I found someone else, he helped me try to make the cruel man pay, but…he left me too. The man's friends trapped me one last time and sent me through…something, an invention of theirs, and then I ended up here, were you saved me. You're a real hero Shinji, I can see that and Misato is a fool not to see it'_ the voice spoke with emotion, that Shinji experienced for himself, so he knew that she meant what she was saying.

'I'm sorry that you got hurt like that, no one should be treated like that' Shinji said, feeling anger well in him when he thought that somebody would try to hurt someone so obviously innocent.

'_No one should Shinji, especially you, that's why I am going to stay with you and make sure that no one will dare to hurt you anymore'_ the voice promised.

'Do you really mean that?' Shinji asked, feeling elated that someone would be willing to do such a thing for a sad excuse for a human being like him.

'_Of course, darling, now come. I need to show you what you can do now'_ the voice said.

'What's your name, I forgot to ask' Shinji said, sounding as apologetic as he felt. How could he forget to let the poor girl introduce herself?

'_I…do not have one…'_ the voice said, taken aback by Shinji's question. No one had ever asked her for her name, and she had never been given one.

'You don't? Well, how does…Megumi sound?' Shinji asked, thinking that the Japanese word for kindness or blessing was appropriate for her.

'_That is…sweet of you, Shinji'_ the newly named Megumi said, thinking she might keep this host a bit…longer than she had originally planned, _'come, let me teach you some tricks I picked up from my previous…travels'_

Megumi told Shinji to climb up the substance that was keeping him suspended, he was incredibly reluctant to due to fearing that he would fall, but Megumi put an end to his worries, _'if you do fall, I'll save you don't worry'_

After a few deep breaths, Shinji turned his body upright, and slowly worked his way up the stringy, black web-like substance. He was surprised that this physical activity was not nearly as exhausting as it usually was and he was soon on top of the skyscraper, looking at the city below him.

'Um, now what must I do, Megumi?' Shinji asked, feeling a little sick because of his height.

'_I'll show you…' _she whispered.

Shinji felt his mind being…invaded, but he stopped fighting it when Megumi said she was just going to show him a past memory.

Shinji was looking through someone else's eyes. He, or rather the person whose memory it was, was perched on a tall building with a pointed roof. The person raised his hand, which had the same suit colour scheme Megumi had, he clenched his hand to form a fist and web shot out and attached itself to another building. The person whoo-hooed as he leapt from his perch; he had begun to swing from his web-line, firing another one as he swung towards some unknown destination.

The memory faded out, and Shinji asked Megumi in a worried voice, 'D-do you want me to do…that!'

'_You can do it, silly! Just let go of your fears and don't worry about falling, I'll catch you if you do'_ she said.

'I-I'm not sure that I can…' Shinji said, gulping as his eyesight reminded him he was at least 40 stories high.

'_Just point your fingers however you want and think that you are shooting a web, okay?'_ huffed Megumi.

'Alright…' Shinji pointed with his index and middle finger, and sure enough, a web-line shot from his fingertips and attached itself to a building. It then fell, as Shinji had neglected to catch it.

'_Darling, you have to grab it. You can't swing on thin air' _she said, thinking that this boy really did need a boost in self-esteem.

'S-sorry' Shinji fired again, in the same way and caught the web this time. He moved to the edge of the building, and stood there, thinking about what he was doing and how flat he would be when he reached the street below.

'_Jump'_ ordered Megumi.

Shinji shut his eyes tight and then slipped off the building, screaming as the world blurred past. He was about to smack into the building his web was attached to, but his body seemed to react on its own accord and fired another web-line, and swung from that one.

'M-Megumi, are you doing this?' Shinji asked, wondering how his body was moving on its own.

'_Yes, I didn't want you to go splat'_ Megumi said, wondering how she was going to get this boy to cut loose.

Megumi controlled Shinji's movements for several minutes, during that time Shinji realised it was actually quite, exhilarating swinging through the air, no worries or concerns, 'um, I think I know how to do it now Megumi'

'_Alright, go ahead'_ Megumi said, relinquishing her control to Shinji.

Shinji soon discovered that this was really fun this…web-swinging, he was giggling like a school girl from all the adrenalin that was pumping through his veins from this activity.

'_Land on the wall, use your hands and feet, they'll stick' _Megumi said, relishing the feel of the adrenalin that she was feeding on. The first time was always the best.

'Uh, okay' Shinji answered, reasoning that, if she had been right about the web-swinging, she'll be right about the landing on the wall. He left his web-line and slammed onto the wall, his fingertips becoming slightly clawed and latching onto the solid bricks, 'wow…'

'_Having fun darling?' _Megumi asked the boy, who was ecstatic with all his new abilities.

'Yeah, this is the most fun that…I've ever had!' Shinji said, smiling underneath his mask.

'_There's more to come, love, trust me…'_ Megumi said. If she had a real face she would have had a wide grin when she said this.

'So, what do we do now?' Shinji asked his newfound friend, his only friend.

'_I think its time we made tracks to that Misato woman's home, we'll need rest for our activities later'_ Megumi said.

'W-why must we go back, Misato hates me…' Shinji said, not really wanting to face his legal guardian after running away.

'_We'll show her that you were right and she was wrong, then she'll have no choice but to accept that, as you are the only one who can fight those things you're fighting'_ Megumi said, knowing that the very fact that Shinji thought that Misato hated him was her reason for him to go back, she needed to eat after all.

'Well…okay, I guess' Shinji said, a bit reluctant, but Megumi seemed to know what she was talking about, and Shinji trusted her because she actually seemed to care about him and understand him.

**[Power corrupts]**

Shinji landed on the roof, opposite Misato's apartment, staring at it with worry.

'Well?' Megumi asked the boy.

'I need a change of clothes. I don't think Misato will…well…' Shinji began to explain, but Megumi cut him off, warping and shifting herself until Shinji appeared to be wearing a dark leather jacket and jeans.

'I think this is more appropriate for the new you' Megumi said proudly.

'Th-thanks Megumi' Shinji said, amazed that Megumi could appear as everyday clothes.

He soon made his way down to street level, avoiding the Section-02 agents that were standing guard outside the apartment complex.

A few minutes later, he was outside Misato's apartment door. He gulped a bit, but steeled himself, he would make her understand that he was right and she was wrong, just like Megumi said.

He tapped the door and waited a few seconds. He heard beer cans cluttering as Misato was making her way to the door.

'Yeah, what…Shinji!' she cried, pulling the boy into a bear hug.

The boy had no idea how to react as his face was in a…place that many teenage boys would give their left testicle to be, 'M-Misato I need to say that…'

'I'm so sorry Shinji; I shouldn't have said what I said. You're being forced to do this, but…I was wrong to snap at you like that, you were doing what you thought was right…' Misato said, cutting him off, a few tears falling down her face.

'I…its okay Misato, I…understand why you did it' Shinji told her, realising she was his commanding officer and she had just been doing her job.

'_No, don't tell her that!'_ Megumi protested, what was Shinji doing? He was supposed to be angry!

'Please just promise me you won't runaway again. You had me really worried…' Misato said, looking at her young ward sympathetically.

'I promise' Shinji said, feeling bad that he had been thinking such vengeful thoughts about her.

'_She-she's just lying! She's trying to get you to work for them again!'_ Megumi said desperately, realising with horror that Shinji was not listening. This boy was a lot more trouble than her other hosts.

'Come on, I think you need some proper rest…heh, sorry about the mess' Misato apologised as they both walked into the apartment, Shinji groaned inwardly at the amount of garbage that had accumulated after the past two days.

'It's okay…' Shinji said; feeling drained all of a sudden, his voice wavering.

'Wow, you're really tired, what have you been doing these past two days Shinji-kun? Did you meet someone and…score a home run?' she asked playfully, hoping that some teasing would get him more awake.

'No…' Shinji was feeling far too tired to even be embarrassed, he mumbled a good night and stumbled into his room, and he fell onto his bed. The world was slowly slipping away from view, the last thing he heard was Megumi saying something about hunting…

-End chapter 1-

Hope this wasn't too far fetched or anything. If it was a review and your complaint will suffice (although no flaming, please act civilised). You can also send ideas or tips as I am not sure who Shinji should fight (be a little bit detailed though, I might not know how to bring the villain or whoever in like you want it to be).


	2. Chapter 2

**Evangelion Heroes: A touch of Venom**

Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion or Venom (the symbiote). This is a simple non-profit fanfiction.

Thanks for the reviews Weapon-VII, 1337, gatsby2709, Legion Fardreamer and Cylon One and thanks to all those who favourited!

**Chapter 2:**

Shinji slowly opened his eyes, yawning as he slowly regained consciousness. Last night had felt unreal, had it been a dream?

Shinji soon saw that he was in his room in Misato's apartment, meaning that the dream must have been true, how else could he have gotten here?

'Megumi, are you still there?' Shinji asked, wondering if the strange suit-girl was still present in his mind.

'Yes, I am, Shinji' she answered hotly, not sounding too happy with the boy.

'Um, did I…do something to hurt you?' Shinji asked. He felt a bit worried that he may have hurt his new friend in some way.

_'You didn't do what I told you to do, why did you apologise to Misato?'_ Megumi asked the boy.

'She was really worried about me, Megumi; no one else has ever…been worried about me…' Shinji tried to get the living suit to understand.

_'Fine, just don't expect me to be happy about it'_ Megumi said, having a hard time figuring out how to get the boy angry. She needed him angry for some food.

'I didn't mean to hurt your feelings Megumi, you're also my friend' Shinji said.

_'…I see…w-well, I'll let it slide this time…'_ Megumi said, once again this timid boy treated her so differently from her previous hosts. He was actually…kind and made her feel wanted, like, she actually meant something to him, more than just a fancy suit.

'I'd better get breakfast started' Shinji said, making his way to the kitchen.

'Morning Pen-pen' he greeted the flightless bird, who was busy "watching" the news.

Shinji retrieved the bowls and cutlery he needed for the breakfast he had in mind, but he turned to get a better idea of what the news reporter on TV was saying.

['The police have not disclosed information on the case, but we do have several eye-witness reports on what happened in the drug den']

['Sir, can you tell us what you saw last night?']

['I don't know really, it was this huge person, but he was as black as night and he had teeth and claws and scary white eyes. He swung into the place and I heard screaming and…laughter.']

['Thank you sir, well there you have it Tokyo-3. Apparently we may have a vigilante running in our streets, as all the people inside the building were found injured. All the ones who had weapons are currently in a critical condition and strangely, drained of their hormones…']

Megumi waited for Shinji's reaction, wondering what the boy would do once he put two and two together. All her other hosts weren't so happy with her late night activities.

'I hope the police can stop that guy' Shinji finally said.

If Megumi had a mouth it would have fallen down dramatically,_ 'yes…perhaps we could investigate.'_ Maybe she could keep Shinji from finding out if she pretended to make him become what her first host was, a super hero.

'But Megumi, I'm just a kid. That guy fought a dozen people and they had guns!' Shinji protested.

_'Silly, you can throw a car and you're worried about some little guns?' _Megumi hinted at Shinji's now incredible strength.

'I-you can make me that strong?' Shinji asked, wide-eyed at this new information.

_'I already did, now quickly make the woman her food and eat up!' _Megumi said, hoping the boy would do as she said, she was still feeling undernourished, the police had been a lot quicker here then at her previous "residence".

'Oh-okay' Shinji replied, quickly finished his meal for him and Misato, wondering what new things Megumi could teach him. She was a really nice person for an alien suit.

'Morning Misato' Shinji greeted his guardian, who grumbled and sat down in a chair to consume a Yebisu.

'Ahh, good morning Shinji, nice to see my favourite cook already back to his normal self' Misato said, smiling at the boy. Her smile took on a sad look as she asked, 'Shinji, I'm sorry to have to ask this but, you will be piloting still, right?'

Shinji remained silent for a short while, his thoughts went back to all the pain that being a pilot was.

_'…don't worry, I'll help you with you piloting'_ the words left Megumi's "mouth" before she even had time to think on them, this boys kindness was already starting to get to her, she groaned internally at her softness.

A smile grew on Shinji's face at the reassurance Megumi gave him, 'yeah, I'll do what I can Misato'

'Thanks Shinji-kun, you're the best!' Misato said, beaming with pride at the boy's bravery and feeling a pang of guilt at having to throw a child into the frontlines.

'Th-thanks…' Shinji said quietly, feeling uplifted by Misato's praise, making Megumi wonder how strange this boy was.

He craves praise and yet, he seems to lack self-esteem, so much so that he blames himself for anything that goes wrong.

**[Power corrupts]**

'So…what must I do now, Megumi?' Shinji asked. He was currently clinging to a skyscraper, in the middle of Tokyo-3. He had excused himself from the table and asked Misato if he could clear his head. At first she hadn't been too happy with the idea, but she said it was alright so long as he brought his cell phone with.

_'Just wait, you'll now when the time comes'_ Megumi said mysteriously, if she was going to get this boy to believe he was a super hero she may as well give him the gifts her first host had.

Shinji frowned underneath his mask, then asked a question that he had been meaning to ask, 'um, Megumi…when, I'm uh, wearing you. Could you m-maybe add some pants?'

_'Is there a problem with the way I look?'_ she asked, not sounding amused by his question.

'N-no, I…like how you look, b-but I feel…exposed' Shinji squeaked the last word out, he felt almost naked and he didn't mean to offend Megumi, but wearing a plug suit was bad enough.

Megumi sighed, but said, _'very well'_

She warped herself into a pair of cargo pants, leaving the rest of her usual look the same, _'Is this fine now?'_

'Um, y-yes thank you…' Shinji said, feeling a bit better, 'ow! Wh-wha…'

Shinji gripped his head, it felt like his brain was being…tickled or something, 'Megumi, what's going on?'

_'Follow that feeling, something bad is happening'_ Megumi said, hoping the boy would teach himself to track the sensations without much input from her.

'Okay…' Shinji said slowly, deciding that it was best not to argue as Megumi had not been too happy with his request of pants. He crawled down and the feeling grew stronger, the tingling feeling, it seemed to lead him to…a bank?

Shinji inched towards the edge of the window, the buzzing in his head growing more and more intense the closer he got. His eyes widened when he saw what was happening inside. It was a robbery and all of the men had guns.

'Megumi, wha-what am I supposed to do? I'm just a kid' Shinji said, fear gripping him.

_'All you need to do is hop on in there and have a little fun'_ the suit said.

'M-Megumi, this isn't something to do for fun! If I go in there I…we could get hurt, I don't know how to fight…the people in there could get hurt too, we should just call the police' Shinji said.

_'Sweetie listen, just hop on in and follow your spider-sense, it'll warn you if you're in trouble'_ Megumi said, this timid boy was starting to get a little annoying.

'I-I can't…Megumi if I…I just can't, I'm sorry…' Shinji protested.

_'Shinji listen to me!'_ Megumi said in frustration, she was so hungry, _'I have given you the power to do it, now jump in and do it!'_

'Megumi I don't know…'

_'Arrrgh, I can't believe you made me do this!'_ Megumi said, deciding to force Shinji to realise just what came along with great power.

Shinji gasped in pain as an alien memory was burned into his mind, his fingers began to spasm as the memory was not introduced kindly and it also seemed to be linked with grief, grief that Shinji experienced for himself.

[P.O.V of the person's memory]

I was bitten by a spider, and...it changed me. I'm stronger [I rip a metal pipe like paper], more agile [I flip through the air with unheard of acrobatics] and…weirder [I stick to a wall].

This is…amazing, I have the proportionate abilities of a spider!

Wow, I could make big bucks with these powers! Hey, that wrestling ad in the paper...they did want colourful and unique characters. I'll give 'em the best...

Later…

The wrestling gigs great and easy! Heck, they'd have hired me with or without powers, it's all phoney. I shut my locker and smirk; a while back I'd have been shoved into one of these, now I do the shoving.

'Stop that guy!' a cop shouts suddenly, as a guy runs past, clutching a bag.

Meh, it's not my problem, so I just let the guy run past, it's not my job…or my responsibility.

'Thanks!' the robber says as the elevator doors shut tight. I just roll my eyes.

'I thought you were a big time wrestler kid? You could've stopped him…' the dismayed policeman said, looking at me in disbelief.

'Only looking out for number one, dude' I reply, walking away. Why was that guy so uptight?

Outside the arena…

I walk past a crowd, lucky I changed outta my underwear otherwise I would've been the centre of attention. But…something's wrong, I feel sick and I can't help but want to have a look at what they're looking at.

I push through the crowd, careful not to hurt anyone with my superior strength and…oh God, please no, 'Uncle Ben!'

I fall to my knees in horror, my uncles bleeding out on the ground, his breathing ragged and uneven.

'Uncle Ben?'

His tear filled eyes search for me, the light in them slowly fading, 'P-peter?'

'I'm here Uncle Ben' I say softly, holding his hand…feeling the life slowly ebb away.

'Peter…' he says my name one more time…and his hand goes limp.

I just sat and wept. Until I heard a policeman on his radio, I know where the murderer is, and I feel anger well in me. I'm going to look into that murderer's eye…and I'll see the light behind his eyes leave him, just like he made me watch Uncle Ben's eyes lose theirs!

My powers made it easy for me to get to the murderers hideout, an abandoned building.

I creep and crawl behind the scum; I would have laughed at that line if I wasn't so angry. I am going to make him beg!

All too soon I have the creep in my hands, and its only my hands keeping him from smashing down onto the concrete below and then slowly bleed to death.

'Please don't kill me, give me a chance, please!' he begged, I almost smirked.

'Give YOU a chance! What about my uncle? Did you give him a chance? DID YOU!' I yell it him.

'I didn't know he was your uncle, please, I've never even seen you!' he's almost crying.

'Yeah? Well don't worry, I'll get a long look at you before…I...' my voice trails off. Oh my God, this is all...my fault…Uncle Ben died because of me. This is the thief from the arena, if I'd…if I'd...

In shock I had dropped him on the floor of the building; I didn't know what was happening, until my spider-sense flared.

I dodged his gunfire and soon the cops would find him tangled in rope, I couldn't kill him…no matter how much I'd wanted to...I couldn't. I had enough blood on my hands.

Why didn't I listen to him sooner?

My fists clench, my knuckles crack. I understand it know Uncle Ben, I promise you. I will never let you down again. With great power; there must also come great responsibility…

[Memory ends…]

'…I…I'll do it' Shinji says silently. That Peter…his Uncle was right, Shinji had the power; if someone in there gets hurt…it'll be his fault.

Megumi stayed silent, hunger had made her do something she was probably going to regret later on, Shinji was going to ask questions.

Shinji steeled himself. The memory was so vivid, so real; it felt like Uncle Ben had been his uncle. Peter's failure and guilt, was his feelings. Right now, Shinji knew he couldn't turn his back on those people in there, they were counting on him.

He smashed through the window, his ebony suit and white spider logo visible to all those inside, who gasped…some screamed.

'The hell is-?' one of the gunmen say, before Shinji fired webs at his face and gun.

'Shoot him, damn it!' the leader shouts, all of them open fire on the black suited person.

Shinji discovered that Megumi was right about his sense, it told him where all the safe places were. He almost started to feel giddy with the rush of adrenalin from keeping out of deaths cold hands by mere inches.

Shinji moved just like a spider, too fast and too agile for the gunmen. He bounced down into their little group they had huddled in, kicking and punching all of them, sending some into tables and chairs, all falling unconscious as soon as they hit the ground.

He webbed them up just to be sure. Turning, he faced the hostages who didn't know what to think of the ebony stranger who moved like a spider, but looked like a man.

Shinji sensed that there was no longer any danger, so he had no reason to hang around much longer. Leaping out the window, before anyone could who he was…or what he was, he swung from his webs feeling…invigorated, alive.

The black suited boy landed on a rooftop and sat down, panting from the thrill.

'Megumi?' he called out, he wanted to know just who this Peter person was exactly.

_'Yes, Shinji?'_ Megumi asked, already guessing what Shinji wanted to ask.

'Who-who was Peter, exactly?' Shinji inquired.

_'He…was one of my earlier…helpers'_ she answered carefully.

'Is…what is he doing now?' Shinji wanted to know more, the memory Megumi had given him was making him feel…well, terrible about Peter's life.

_'I…he…is still doing what you did today'_ perhaps she could turn this into a positive. Shinji's young body was filled with hormones that she could feed on, more than what her other hosts usually gave out…well, the non-powered ones at least.

'…Megumi, I'm sorry. I was being really selfish, you were just trying to get me to be a better person…thank you' Shinji said softly.

_'I…it was…nothing, I only want what's best for you'_ Megumi said slowly, feeling guilty as the words left her. She never felt guilt before, why was she feeling it for this boy?

Shinji clung on his perch silently, those words repeated in his mind as he mused on his new role. He wouldn't let someone close to him get hurt like that, he understood what Peter's Uncle had said. Megumi has given him incredible powers, and now it is his responsibility to use them properly, to help people.

Best of all, he didn't need Eva to do this and Megumi was going to be helping him along the way too.

His new sixth sense flared again, no wait, Megumi called it...his spider-sense. Well, whatever it was called it was telling him that something was going on near him that was dangerous.

Firing a web from his fingertips, he leapt off the building, swinging to help whoever needed it.

-End chapter 2-

Hope you enjoyed. Please send a review or pm for feedback so I know what you guys think about the story, also ideas are welcome. Til next time!


End file.
